The invention is based on an arrangement, by which a shower head, which may be detachable, if desired, is supported such that it may be pivoted.
That hand-held shower head may be attached to a console using, for example, conical holders whose heights are adjustable on a wall-mounted rod, is generally known. The wall-mounted rod allows adjusting the height of the shower head to suit the heights of user having various heights and pivoting it in order to change its angle of inclination.
A shower fixture where a pivotable shower head is attached to the far end of a wall-mounted arm, which, in turn, is attached to a console such that it is pivotable thereon, is also known. The water supply to that shower head takes place through the wall-mounted arm, which is configured in the form of a length of hollow, profiled stock (cf. German Patent DE 100 48 987).
Also known is a shower fixture (SE 95 879) where a receptacle for inserting the grip of a hand-held shower head is arranged on the far end of an adjustable, wall-mounted arm. The wall-mounted arm has a joint situated approximately midway along its length.